


What's Your Super Power?

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Scratching, Service Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Strength Kink, Stubble, Stubble Burn, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: Not really any plot going on here. Just a smutty little bit of porn I had to get out of my head. Enjoy!





	What's Your Super Power?

**Author's Note:**

> Be safe in real life at all times, lovely people! As always, feedback welcome & thanks for taking the time to check out my lil story!

Your mouth. I can't stop thinking about your mouth. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be this focused on it, right? Maybe it's because I know you're going to be coming through the door anytime and then all bets are off. I don't know what you have planned but I'm ready for anything. Well, I'm pretty sure I am. Sometimes you surprise me but it's never unwelcome! Quite the opposite. Uh-oh...the wait is over as you finally come through the door. 

I'm already having trouble catching my breath and we haven't even touched yet. The anticipation is both torturous and sweet all at the same time. Damn, you look good...your hair is fluffed and a little messy which to me translates into "long enough to pull". The scruff on your face means you remember how much I love to feel the burn of it, especially in my most tender places. You are saying something, I don't know what, but it draws my attention back to your mouth. I do hear, "You aren't listening at all, are you?" Huh? Me, distracted? Fuck it. I lean in to you and you capture my mouth with yours. Your fucking mouth. My left hand goes to your waist to ground me while the right slides up along the swell of your bicep, across your shoulder and to the back of your neck, tangling into your hair. Your mouth is on mine and I am lost in kiss after kiss. The insistent pressure of hard, firm kisses that transform into playful nips, then morph into soft, sensual exploration before turning absolutely filthy.

My hand slips from your waist to your back...all I want is to be closer. I gasp as you sharply pinch my nipple. A short, sweet pain that's here and gone in a flash. You say, "Get to the bedroom, strip and get onto the bed." I grab your hand and we do just that. The only hiccup is when I'm distracted watching you undress. I reach out to stroke your hard cock. You indulge me a few strokes but as I bend to taste, you remind me who is in charge. Two things happen at once...there's a sharp tug on my scalp and I realize you're using my hair to keep me back and an almost bruising grip holds my hand away from your dick. "Listen up! Get onto the bed and lay on your back. I want to eat that pussy." I scramble to do as I'm told.

I shiver at the near predatory look you give me as you move between my thighs and push them open wider. You hold my gaze as I feel your fingers part my lips, tease me a little, then spread me bare to your eyes. With everything we've done how is it possible this is what makes me feel most exposed? I fight the urge to pull away and hide. 

I'm think I'm ready until I feel the first touch of your mouth. There's no warm up, there's no uncertainty and nothing tentative in your actions. You press into my pussy, your arms pulling me closer to you or possibly keeping me from squirming away. I can't be still or quiet. I feel like you are literally trying to eat me and delightedly press into it. I can't focus on anything, not the force of your tongue licking into me again and again. Not the way it swirls and teases my exposed clit, making me beg. The one consistent feeling is the rasp of your beard. The sensation of it is like nothing else. Sharp and perfect against such delicate skin and I want more, more, more. You are watching me as you slip your fingers inside my pussy. It feels so good but they're gone too soon. Your thumb is circling and teasing my clit, making me tremble when you press a finger into my ass. I cry out and push down on it. I love it. I want more. More of the exquisite feelings it brings....the pressure, the stretch, the fullness...I begin to rock down only to receive a firm spank followed by, "Stop it! You get what I give. So relax!" 

I close my eyes to regain some control but that shatters when you suck hard on my clit and add a second finger in my ass at the same time. Everything falls away except for the sharp tight pleasure spinning out from your mouth and the intense fullness in my ass. It's all too much and not nearly enough at once. I'm begging but I don't know what I'm saying and you could ask for anything and it would be yours. Just don't stop...give me more. The pressure finally breaks.....

Even with the build up it's still nearly shocking when it hits so hard. I want to scream the house down but I have no air. I don't know if I want to curl away or embrace it but there really isn't a choice to be made as wave after wave crashes through me...there's no stop as it keeps rolling through me starting from my pussy and spinning out to the tips of my fingers and toes. 

Everything is so far away until I feel you move; slamming your cock into my pussy, balls deep and hammering into me without stopping. All I can do is take it. Revelling in the way you don't hold back...the way you take, take, take. Suddenly you say, "Fuck this. I want to cum in your ass. Give it to me!" How can I cum so hard and suddenly be begging for it like I've not been touched in ages? You gently but firmly shift, pulling out of my pussy and putting a pillow under my hips. When I protest being empty, before I can realize your intentions, you grab a dildo from the bedside table and shove it inside me. I gasp sharply, you chuckle darkly as you say, "Relax....you know I like to keep you full....just relax and let me have my way."

My head is spinning and all I know is I want you. I want you and I want to please you. In this moment there is nothing else. I hear myself saying, "Please, please, please, Donny. Please fill me up." Then you do. The feeling of your cock stretching and filling my ass, pressing against the toy deep in my pussy is like nothing I've ever felt before. So fucking full....absolutely stunning....I never want it to end as you begin moving. You're being so careful. Fuck careful! I want that unrestrained roughness back so I say so. "Come on, baby. You know I won't break. Fuck me like you want. Let me feel all that wonderful strength...." Any other words are lost as you take me at my word and fuck me through the matress. I am shocked as another orgasm rips through me. I grasp at you and rip my nails down your back, holding on as you grip me tightly, bury your cock deep and spill into me, filling my ass with your cum. 

It takes a minute before either one of us can move but when you do it sends aftershocks coursing through me. Your mouth finds mine and the kiss is sweet and tender which certainly doesn't match the look in your eyes as you pull out of my ass. I cringe inwardly as I hear myself whine at the loss. You lean across me again and then I feel you press back against my ass as you slip a small plug inside me. It should be too much. The dildo still deep in my pussy and now the plug in my ass after just having came but it simply feels good to be so full. I don't know what is going on today but I can't get enough of your touch and my body is stuck in a perpetual state of arousal. You keep giving these sweet kisses as you start teasing my clit again. It should be too much but it's not, it's perfect. I begin to squirm and demand more, already spinning head first into another spiral of desire. You are insistent and it's building so fast that I can't keep up. I would've swore it wasn't possible to be this close this fast but when have you ever played by the rules?

Sweet kisses become deeper as you work my body into a frenzy all over again. I have no shame as I beg you for more, more, more while grasping onto you, trying desperately to ground myself. You give it to me. Never easing up and then I hear you say, "Are you listening to me?" 

"Yes, please Donny...'m so close...."

"Listen to me....I want you to do as I say, understand?" 

"Yes, yes, anything....please!" I manage to sob out.

"Then cum for me NOW!" I don't even think, my body instantly obeys your command. One second I'm so close and the next I'm shuddering and shaking uncontrollably as my climax ricochets throughout my body, totally out of my control. I'm left dazed and boneless as the best feeling in the world zips through my veins. I blink up at you as I try to relearn how to breathe. You're brushing back my hair and asking if I'm alright. Suppose I am but all that comes out is, "I think you have my favorite super power, baby." It's your turn to look confused. "What do you mean?" I can't help but giggle and wiggle closer to you, "Apparently you can make me cum on command. If that's not a super power, I don't know what is!"


End file.
